Ecstasy: Thy Name is Neji
by Shioni-kami
Summary: I never thought of myself as one who would even consider the opposite sex, much less the same. But soon it changed when he came into my life. Nejisasu
1. Prologue

Title: Ecstasy: Thy Name is Neji

Author: shioni-kami

Pairings: Nejisasu

Ages: Sasuke 17 & Neji 17

Warnings: shounen-ai. lime. AU. some angst. romance. blasphemy. OOC. Sasuke's POV.

Notes: Standards Disclaimers apply..  
  
Prologue   
  
I have always been a skeptic when it came to love. I never fell in love with the first skirt that would pass by. It was always another game of how to get her into my bed. I guess you would call me a dog, sleeping with all the girls that wanted to sleep with me – but I just couldn't resist; it would be a shame to pass up an offer of that proportion. Most of the guys my age were doing it as well and I didn't want to be seen as a loser or even a queer just because I didn't get drunk and laid. Personally, I have never been a big fan of getting drunk and wondering the next day where I woke up; it gets very old very fast.  
  
But soon it changed when he came into my life.  
  
I never thought of myself as one who would even consider the opposite sex, much less the same. At first, I wouldn't even give him a measly look of recognition, never mind a grunt of acknowledgement. But he began to grow on me. I knew it was bound to happen being in such close interaction with him even though it was not what I had hoped for. All the hours I spent trying to defeat and destroy him just seemed to bring me closer to him. I never thought he felt the same about me, but I soon discovered just how wrong my assumptions had been.  
  
He, as I'd learned on that fateful day, was named Hyuuga Neji.

tbc..... 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Ecstasy: Thy Name is Neji

Author: shioni-kami

Pairings: Nejisasu

Ages: Sasuke 17 & Neji 17

Warnings: shounen-ai. lime. AU. some angst. romance. blasphemy. OOC. Sasuke's POV.

Notes: Standards Disclaimers apply..  
  
chapter 1  
  
Today had been a long one; training seemed to take more out of me than usual. All I wanted to do was to just go home and take a nice long hot bath. I had it all set up; I would just lie in the tub and soak all my worries and stress away, indulging on nothing but the blissfulness brought on by the bath. After I was done I would then take out the mochi I made the previous day and treat myself to sweets while watching my new television show. So I figured I would take a short cut home. But fate would have it that I ended up in the park, much to my surprise. I guess I had been so wrapped in my plans for later that I completely missed my turn. But I couldn't help it, I just wanted so badly to make it home that in the end my plans had all been thrown off course. It was already 8:50 and that meant that by the time I got home all of hot water in my building would be gone.  
  
With only that in mind, I picked up my pace and practically flew across the park only to crash into a person and suddenly find myself falling with a loud splash into a dark, murky lake. It didn't take long before I realized I couldn't swim, but oddly enough, it wasn't registering with me at that particular moment. The only thing I could seem to focus on was the beauty of the guy I had just run into beside me. This struck me as odd; never had I been in awe of the beauty of another person, much less a guy. But I guess I had been staring too much because he met my gaze with a really painful kick to the head.  
  
What the fu.... It was at that moment that the pain finally reached my head, knocking me out cold.

* * *

Ouch that hurt.... I slowly rose with the sound of the noisy street merchants beckoning people to buy their overpriced and shoddy products. It was at that precise moment that I realized I wasn't at home in my pathetic excuse for a bed. What the fuck .. huh how the hell did I get here? Had I got wasted the previous night and went home with a another "drinking partner"? No wait, I was too tired to get drunk and besides, I specifically recall that I was rushing home just so I could take my bath. ...My Bath!!!! ARGH...I didn't get to take my bath. Damn it!! I wish...wait.... It's all coming back that fucker hit me in the head, That Fucker!! But a damn _good_ looking Fucker at that....  
  
I stopped for a moment to recall that beautiful fucker. I was going to give him a piece of my mind. He could have just yelled at me but nooo he had to fucking almost kill me. As I lifted the sheets to get off the bed to find the fucker and kill him, I was shocked to realize my clothes were gone and I had been sleeping in the nude in _his house_ and even in _his bed_. Alright, I had enough of this shit. I'm just going to get out of this bed, find him, calmly approach him – then proceed to beat the living shit out of him.  
  
Now that I had my plan set, I grabbed the sheets just to keep myself warm (oddly this house was very cold; where the hell was I anyway?). As I opened the door, I started, almost dying of shock at the sight of a manservant waiting at the door before me. Now I'm really curious...who the hell was that fucker? The manservant politely handed me a dark lavender, hand-sewn kimono set in silk, with a lace sash the color of pure jade.  
  
I could barely believe it was happening, but who was I to decline the hospitality shown to me? Thus, I took the outfit with a murmured 'thanks' and shut the door behind me. I then dropped the sheets and began to adorn myself with the kimono; it was so soft, unlike any material I had ever felt before. The whole situation suddenly seemed to feel like a nightmare gone right, besides the creepy manservant waiting behind my door, that is.  
  
As soon as I was done, I exited the room where the manservant guided me the fucker's room. I got bored waiting on his bed so I began to stumble around his room where I spotted a dark, mahogany engraved door. Devious thoughts swam through my head on what possibly could be behind door number one and soon, the inevitable 'to open or not to open' inquiry plagued my mind. Whether or not I should open the door was soon decided with a reckless 'why the hell not', which thus, led to me sauntering across the room, twisting the doorknob, and pushing the door open. Only to be pleasantly surprised by the sight of said fucker bathing in his shower.  
  
_Bathing_. In. The. _Shower_.  
  
I do believe that all of my wet dreams just became reality.  
  
Not five feet away, he turned, his long tresses whipping around him ever so slightly. His gazed met mine invitingly, even beckoning me to join him in his ritual cleansing. Both a jolt and a shiver passed through me, neither stopping me from my voyeur. The long black strands of his hair fell over his shoulder, clinging to his body like a second skin. Every droplet of water smoothly slid down each portion of his exposed skin, over every part of his refined yet unbelievably lean curve. The steam that permeated the room was not helping the situation, helping _my _'situation', any better – the sight itself was truly something to behold.  
  
All I could do was to just stand there paralyzed, gawking and drooling candidly at the sight before me. And all I wanted to do then was to get him in my arms and let my fantasies take over, keeping in mind that I had been on a very long dry spell one that I intended to end _today_.  
  
That's it, no more waiting. Without any further thoughts, I quickly shed the luxurious kimono, before finding myself being impatiently yanked into the shower.  
  
With great pleasure, I allowed his hands to take control.  
  
His eyes soon met mine and instantly, they locked. I found myself absorbed in his hungry, lavender eyes, drawing close with every kiss. I simply could not resist his touch and sexual appeal and before long, I ended up noting that this was my first experience of being pushed and pinned to the wall. The notion of complaint and objection was far from my mind. I could only register his kisses: hungry, devouring, and delicious all in one. They were like shots of ecstasy, only driving me to hunger for more and more. I soon gave into that desire, happily allowing him to have his way with me.


End file.
